


Ртуть

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: AU, где Мол попал к джедаям и стал учеником Квай-Гона.





	Ртуть

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Юнлингам здесь не место.

Услышав строгий голос Мэйса Винду, Квай-Гон обернулся и увидел, как тот отчитывает маленького краснокожего забрака. Мальчик выглядел смущенно, но не испуганно. Квай-Гон почувствовал к нему уважение — даже некоторые рыцари робели перед грозным магистром.

— Возвращайся к себе, — велел Винду.

Мальчик кивнул — и вихрем сорвался с места. Винду неодобрительно покачал головой.

Квай-Гон невольно улыбнулся. Он нечасто появлялся в Храме, но мальчик попадался ему в каждом закоулке. Глаз сам выхватывал его в толпе — красное пятно среди пастельной лаконичности Храма.

Все юнлинги пронырливы и любопытны, но этот, кажется, бил все рекорды. Он успевал везде и всюду, совал нос куда надо и не надо, всегда в движении и суете. Казалось, он просто не в состоянии сохранять неподвижность, гибкий, юркий и стремительный, маленькая красная капля ртути.

Квай-Гон ловил себя на том, что присматривается к нему. Нет, он совершенно точно не собирался больше брать учеников, но все равно не мог оставаться равнодушным к полному жизни мальчику. И хотя Квай-Гон привычно отмахивался, когда Йода вновь и вновь заводил свою шарманку про падавана, мысли его невольно возвращались к Ртути.

***

Когда Квай-Гон подошел к тренировочной площадке, где сражались между собой юнлинги, Йода как раз вызвал очередную пару. Ртуть единым текучим движением оказался в центре площадки. Поймав на себе взгляд Квай-Гона, он отсалютовал ему мечом и повернулся к противнику.

— Я не собираюсь больше брать учеников, никогда и ни за что, — раздраженно заявил Квай-Гон, почувствовав присутствие у себя за плечом.

— То, что ты обманываешь меня — полбеды, — сказал Винду. — То, что обманываешь мальчика — хуже. Но самое плохое, что ты обманываешь самого себя.

— Ты говоришь, как Йода, — проворчал Квай-Гон. — Только что слова местами не путаешь.

— Скоро начну, — вздохнул Винду и замолчал, наблюдая за поединком.

А посмотреть было на что.

Ртуть не просто сражался. Он танцевал, он летел, он жил сражением. Легко, стремительно, изящно, он отбивал и наносил удары, прыгал и кувыркался, уклонялся и нападал. Он не был сильнее или техничнее своего противника, но его вела Сила.

Его противник, светловолосый мальчик на пару лет старше, дрался с такой яростью и отчаянием, как будто от этого зависела по меньшей мере его жизнь. Квай-Гон покачал головой — слишком много гнева, страха, жажды победы. Вряд ли кто-то из джедаев захочет взять такого юнлинга в ученики. Уж точно не он — хватит ему одного свернувшего на темный путь падавана. 

А Ртуть как будто и не думал о победе — он просто наслаждался самим процессом сражения. И побеждал. 

Даже у взрослых джедаев Квай-Гон редко встречал такую квинтэссенцию жизни "здесь и сейчас", такое упоение Живой Силой.

— Как его зовут? — спросил Квай-Гон.

— Мол Опресс, — ответил Винду. — Впечатляет, правда?

Ртуть — Мол — парировал очередной яростный выпад, кувыркнулся через голову, оказавшись за спиной противника, и легко коснулся мечом его шеи, намечая удар. Тот даже не сразу понял, что произошло, стремительно развернулся, замахиваясь мечом — и замер, увидев клинок перед своим носом. Медленно, с какой-то обреченностью, он опустил свой меч, развернулся и, не обращая внимания на протянутую для пожатия руку, ушел с площадки. Мол растеряно и обижено посмотрел ему вслед, пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся зрителям.

— Ты будешь полным идиотом, если упустишь его, — прошептал Винду. Квай-Гон медленно кивнул.

***

Решиться было непросто. Не брать больше учеников казалось правильным, оправданным решением — он никого не подведет больше, и его больше никто не подведет. Меньше боли для всех. Идеальный выход.

Но теперь решение почему-то казалось вовсе не идеальным. Что, если ему и правда стоит рискнуть? Что, если Йода и Мэйс правы? Может и правда на Ксанатосе все не закончилось?

Все еще раздираемый сомнениями Квай-Гон толкнул дверь раздевалки.

Внутри было тихо и пусто, только светловолосый мальчик сидел на скамейке, уставившись перед собой пустым взглядом. При виде Квай-Гона он ссутулился еще сильнее.

— Мол в душе, — тихо сказал он.

От него фонило отчаянием. Мальчик настолько не умеет проигрывать? Квай-Гон нахмурился.

— Кто научил тебя так драться? — спросил он. — Юнлингов учат держать оборону, изматывать соперника. Ты дрался, как дерутся очень опасные люди.

— Мне нужно было победить, — ответил мальчик, не поднимая головы. — Это был мой последний шанс. Мне тринадцать через месяц.

Вот оно что. Если за этот месяц никто не выберет его в падаваны, он никогда не станет джедаем. Сердце сжалось сочувствием. Но...

— Победа любой ценой — не путь джедая, — покачал головой Квай-Гон. — Это путь к Темной стороне. Джедай должен слушать Силу, а не свои желания.

— Что, Сила имеет что-то против того, чтоб я стал джедаем? — с вызовом спросил мальчик.

Квай-Гон вздохнул:

— В тебе слишком много гнева и страха, с которыми ты не можешь справиться. Это неприемлемо для рыцаря-джедая. Видимо, Сила готовит тебе другой путь.

Мальчик вздрогнул, уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, потом вскочил на ноги и выбежал из раздевалки.

— Подожди, — попробовал остановить его Квай-Гон, но мальчик не обернулся.

— Оби-Ван? Все в порядке? — Дверь душевой приоткрылась: Мол высунул голову наружу, ойкнул, заметив Квай-Гона и нырнул обратно. Через несколько секунд он появился снова, закутанный в полотенце так, что видны были только голова и босые ноги.

— Мастер Джинн? — неуверенно спросил он.

Квай-Гон усилием воли вернулся к реальности. Как бы ни было ему больно за этого мальчика, Оби-Вана, вероятно, все к лучшему. Не каждый может и должен стать джедаем. 

— Мол Опресс, — официальным тоном сказал он, — станешь ли ты моим падаваном?

Мол моргнул, на лице появилась озадаченное выражение.

— Правда? — переспросил он. — То есть я хотел сказать — да! Конечно!

Он радостно улыбнулся, и Квай-Гон не мог удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.


End file.
